


Night Light

by dreamcp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: -ish?, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: A night in a motel, and the scattered thoughts of a sleepy soul.





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly trying to get back into the swing of writing fic after such a long time without ideas. Thanks for reading!

Lamplight streams dimly in through the small window. It’s quiet, now, nearing midnight. Only the occasional hum of a car engine interrupts the silence that has long since fallen over the bedroom.

There’s a feeling settling in the air that only comes from staying in a motel like this; comfortable, yet unfamiliar. Off. Prompto’s heard of liminal spaces before—places where reality feels just a little bit wrong— and he thinks about motels. They must be liminal spaces. All those people who come from somewhere and only stay a night or two before going somewhere else. No one lingers at a motel. They’re always in transit. Only the ghost of their fleeting presence stays behind.

Prompto tilts his head to look at the hands entwined between them. Their elbows rest on the bed, arms upright as they hold each other loosely, fingers just barely tangled. Noctis runs his thumb across the top of Prompto’s hand, just the lightest motion against his skin. He’s all but buried underneath the thick comforter and pillows, eyes closed, though his hand’s movements let Prompto know that he’s still awake.

On the other side of the room, Gladio and Ignis sleep soundly. The occasional snore rises up from that pile of sheets, but for the most part Prompto forgets that they’re even there at all. Right now, Noctis is his entire world.

The circles on his hand begin to slow down, and Prompto huffs quietly, breaking the silence at long last. It doesn’t feel like he has, though. There’s still this sense of stillness in the room, one that Prompto thinks can only be shattered by words. Regardless, Noctis cracks an eye open at him to glare. Prompto merely smiles and threads their fingers together a little tighter. He tilts Noctis’s hand and brings it to his lips, lazily kissing an _I love you_ across his knuckles.

Noctis’s eye slides shut, and his fingers twitch in Prompto’s grasp. No words are spoken between them; they’re too close to sleep’s clutches for that now. But Prompto interprets the squeeze anyway. It’s practically second nature for him by this point.

_I love you too_

His own eyes are growing heavier with sleep. Gently he lowers their hands to the space between them, what little there is left with their bodies so close. Prompto lets his eyes slide shut, and he drifts off with the sporadic circling motion on his hand. One little moment of millions just for them.


End file.
